


i like (the idea of) you.

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think I'm funny, Modern AU, bran presents vines as deep quotes, jon is oblivious but it's endearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MODERN AU.Lily Belmore, daughter of Benedar Belmore, has been friends with the Starks for a long time, after all, she lives with Sansa, but she's still surprised when she meets Robin Arryn for the first time, and while the Starks seem wary of him due to how his mother behaved, she's determined to find out who he is for herself.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Bran Stark/vine quotes, Jon Snow/knowing nothing, Robin Arryn/Original Female Character(s), Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	i like (the idea of) you.

She’s had her present ready for weeks, after all, Lily Belmore was one who liked to be prepared. Aside from that, Sansa was both her best friend and roommate, so it wouldn’t really do not to be prepared for her birthday. Theon however, was practically tearing his hair out over wanting to get Sansa the best present. Poor boy.

“It has to be perfect!” Lily resists the urge to roll her eyes then, she knows anything from Theon would be perfect in Sansa’s eyes, the two were absolutely smitten with each other.

“Just put a bow on your penis and give her that,” she suggests with a cheery smile, snorting as he mocked her words in a high pitched voice. And with that, she turns back to her book. He’d figure it out eventually.

And then the day came. The Stark family had insisted Sansa at least join them for dinner, and Lily was grateful she’d been invited, glad it wasn’t a fancy affair.

“If she doesn’t like my gift, I’m killing myself,” she was pretty sure Theon was the one who spoke, but it was the response from Bran that caught her attention.

“We all die, either by our own hand or anothers.”

“Isn’t that a vine quote?” she called after him as he wheeled himself away, shaking her head.

She’d known the Starks for a while now, she’d met Bran in school, they were in the same year, both disabled. Bran had a fall when he was a child, and she suffered from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, they’d bonded over a frustration of trying to open doors from a wheelchair, though she only needed hers occasionally, often preferring to opt for crutches, she quite enjoyed “accidentally” hitting those who insulted Bran in the shin with them.

She’d met Sansa through him, and the rest was history, she supposed. The two girls had grown close through university, and even more so as Sansa pursued a political career, and Lily one focused on music. She’d spent much time here, their families growing close over time, so she was confident in saying she knew all of the family members.

Except the boy sat at the garden table; he looked awkward, and she wondered if it was one of the boys friends, turning to look inquisitively at Sansa, who seemed to know the question before Lily even opened her mouth.

“My cousin, Robin. Mum invited him, first time we’ve seen him in years. Aunt Lysa was very… protective of him, shall we say?” Lily raised her eyebrow at that, glancing at the boy once more, he looked about her age, and utterly out of place among the warm familial exchanges.

“He’s cute,” she muses, suppressing a laugh at Sansa’s expression.

“Oh no, no no no, you can have literally any of my siblings, but not that one,” a pale finger pointed towards Lily at that. “Not only is his mum cuckoo for cocoa puffs, she wanted to marry me off to him at one point, hence why we haven’t seen her, or him, in years. I don’t imagine he’s much different with how sheltered mum says he’s been.”

“Aw c’mon, he can’t be that bad, besides-“ and with that, she’s interrupted by a debate between Catelyn and Arya about practicing throwing knives inside of the house, and she notices the boy, Robin, looks rather alarmed by this exchange. She supposed you got desensitised to the Stark family antics over time, probably a shame he hasn’t had the chance, considering Arya turns around, throwing one of the knives from the garden table at a tree, which Gendry (who was stood square in its path) dodged with ease, never once breaking conversation with Jon.

“See, I’m getting really good!” Lily doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation, as she and Sansa both attempt to hide their laughter. In any case, she doubts anyone would notice, the boys seem to be focusing on keeping any further knives away from Arya, except Gendry, who was looking at her rather lovingly. Lily was glad Arya had found someone who admired her toughness, rather than wanting to be someone she wasn’t, she thinks everyone deserves that.

And yet, Robin still looks lonely, nobody seems to want to talk to him, or at least, they’re all too busy talking to each other or trying to stop Arya from accidentally murdering someone on Sansa’s birthday, so she wanders off, setting her glass down on the table and taking a seat opposite him, she knows how it feels to be left out, besides, she doesn’t feel it fair to judge him by the personality of his parent, perhaps he’s a completely different kind of person.

Well, she thinks, as she offers a smile and holds out her hand for him to shake, she’ll find out soon enough.


End file.
